Taking care of you
by BloodRaven1996
Summary: This is a few drabbles of Clementine and Kenny, this takes place right after season two episode three, so warning for spoilers out there for who have not watched or played yet. Kenny starts taking care of Clementine while clem starts taking care of kenny.
1. Chapter 1

Coming down sick

**Warning spoilers from season 2 episode three.**

It has been three days since we escaped from caver's group.

We made it to the civil war site, Parker's run. the place mike was telling us about. It just got done raining not to long ago. There weren't many walkers when we first got there, Rebecca told us they had food and some medical supplies stocked up from the last time they escaped, I just hoped that we were safe for now.

My nose was starting to get runny,my throat felt all sore and scratchy. My cheek was still throbbing from the but of the gun, but it stopped bleeding at least. I was soaking wet from the rain,I still had that ugly Ski jacket on but most of the blood was off it because of the rain, as I was walking in the forest with jane, still looking for Sarah, but we really didn't have much luck, the only thing we could find were her glasses. her small red glasses with a crack on the left lens.

So we mad our way back to the group at the civil war site, as soon as we got half way back,I started coughing violently and dropped to my knees, Jane started patting my back and asked me.

"You ok kid?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me" after saying that I coughed again. ' let's just get back ok"

She didn't argue with me and we started to walk back, my throat was starting to hurt a lot more, but I tried to ignore the pain and not complain about me being sick. I hadn't eaten in three days, we had to ration food back at the camp, just like the motor inn. I was starting to feel dizzy and weak in the knees, but I manage to pull my self together.

We finally made it to the camp, and I was greeted my one eyed friend Kenny, he walked right up to me and asked me if I was alright.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just-" My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I landed to the cold hard ground and hearing Kenny screaming my name in the background. I could feel someone lift me up in a strong pair of arms and screaming for help. The only thing I could see was darkness.

I started hearing a voice that was all to familiar, oh my god.

_"Clementine"_

_"Lee?" I said with disbelief._

_"Hey sweet pea I missed you" he said softly. he bent down and opened his arms to me, as I ran to him and hugged him._

_I started crying, tears were streaming down my face as I was looking at lee, I was hugging him tight not letting go of him, burying my face in his shoulder, as he rubbed his hand on my back making circles._

_"I missed you so muck lee" I whimpered._

_"I'll always be with you Clem" he said._

_"It's so hard lee"_

_"I know honey I know, but you're doing great, you're gonna beat this world Clem, you are strong, you are smart and your gonna make it" he whispered._

_'I don't wanna leave you lee, I wanna stay here with you"_

_"I know Clem, but you have to go back"_

_"I know' I sobbed softly._

In an instant, my eyes shot open, I looked up beside me and saw Kenny with his face in his hands, was he crying?,I propped my self up on my elbows, I was lying down in a sleeping bag right next to fire with a cold rag on my forehead.

"Kenny?"

He looked up at me with his one red puffy eye, he knelt down right next to me,

"Oh thank god you're ok, you scared me shitless" He said as he stroked my cheek.

"w..what happened?"

'You passed out darlin, you were dehydrated and you have a high fever, you need to rest".

"yeah, ok"

"I'm gonna go and get yo something to eat ok? stay here."

I watched him walk off, as I layed back down and snuggled next to the fire.

A few minutes later he came back with a canned food product, it was a can of chicken noodle soup,he placed the soup can over a tray on the open fire to warm it up, after it was done, he garbed a thing of tongs and poured the soup in a small plastic bowl and spoon and came over to me.

He placed the soup in his hands and started to spoon feed me, I for some reason accepted this offer and started to feel a little better as the broth of the soup ran down my throat and loosening up my nose full of snot, I remember my mom used to spoon feed me when I was younger when ever I got sick.

When I was done eating my soup, Kenny walked over to the fire and started to put more fire in the pit, he then came over and pulled the sleeping bag blanket up to my chin.

"Try to get some rest honey" he said softly.

I started to shut my eye's as I heard Kenny lay down in the other sleeping bag next to me, I had to tell Kenny what I saw.

"I saw lee" I whispered.

he shot up and looked at me with wide eyes, "What?"

"He came to me, when I passed out" I said. My eyes started to fill up with tears as Kenny slowly came up to me and hugged me while rubbing my back.

"Oh darlin, I'm sorry, I know this is hard, but will get through this"

"I miss him so much" I sobbed.

"Me too Clem, me too".He whispered.

I ended up falling asleep on Kenny's shoulder as he coddled me and whispered soft things in my ear to try to calm me down. then he said one last thing before I passed out.

"I'll always try to protect you Clem"

**Awwww! I know this kinda sucks, but I wanted to start writing drabbles of kenny and clem... I don't know yet but if you want me to write more like these let me know in the comments or private message me.**


	2. Gone Hunting

Gone Hunting.

It was the next morning, clouds were forming around us, it was starting to get really cold out.

Today was going to be a long day.

I was starting to feel a little better, I didn't feel so bad. But shortly after a few seconds I started to cough again, but this time not so violently.

I was still being cuddled in Kenny's arms, I tried my best not to wake him up. But I started to cough a lot louder and looked up to him open his one soft hazel eye, I studied his face, he had some dried blood on his beard and a cut on his upper lip, his left eye was still swelled, but it was starting to heal around the edges, him mustache was still looking good, even after two years. he looked down at me and smiled.

"Morning hon, sleep well?" he asked me.

"I'm okay, I guess..."

"Still thinking about lee?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah" I said.

He put his hand on my shoulder for comfort, as he slowly got up from his sleeping bag and leaving me for a few minutes alone, after that he came back with a hunting rifle in one hand and a small pistol in the other.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Where going hunting, if your up for it?" he said with concern.

I needed to get away from everyone, I wanted to spend some personal time with Kenny, I think we both need it after what we've been through together over the last couple of days, besides I don't want to be a burden on anyone here at the camp.

"Let's go" I said with excitement.

He smiled and handed me the pistol, we started walking to the back part of the woods where we didn't see a lot of walkers at, it seemed pretty safe, for now at least, I just hope we get some meat today and not having to eat another can of beans or peach's even though I didn't mind the chicken noodle soup from last night.

Then in a few minutes of walking in the forest, Kenny was able to spot some rabbit tracks on the ground, I guess his one eye was still useful after all, he started to lead us the way to see if we can get it, we were able to find the small rabbit hole, so we waited for a few hours to see if it would come out. then a small little white ear started to pop up out of it. so me me and Kenny had our guns out, readying for the kill.

"Yeah that's right, come out of there you little bastard" He whispered.

I was aiming in the same direction as Kenny, but the moment I was getting ready to pull the trigger I was already beaten to it, he was able to shot the rabbit right through the head, as It's brains splatter on to the ground and leaving nothing but the body left.

"Got him" he said as he walked over to collect our breakfast.

'I think were going to need more then just a rabbit to bring back"

"I know hon, but it's better then nothing, will bring this back and come back later ok?"

"Okay"

"and next time I'll let you get the shot" he grinned at me.

"Thanks" I said.

We started to mak our way back to the group, with the dead rabbit hanging from my back pack so I could keep it safe. when we got back everyone was awake and we all sitting around the camp fire, waiting to see if we got anything,Luke was the first one to ask us what we brought back from our little hunting trip. I pulled out the headless rabbit and showed it everyone. Rebecca turned her head and looked like she wanted to throw up.

After I took the rabbit out, Kenny gently took it out of my hands and grabbed a hunting knife and began to skin it of it's fur, After he was done with that, he grabbed a large stick and ran it through the rabbit and stuck on to the fire.

I sat near the fire right next to rebecca and tried to warm my hands up while our breakfast cooked on the open fire. It was still cloudly and I coulf feel the temperature dropping, hopefully it won't rain again.

" You okay clem?" the young woman asked me.

"Yeah I'm okay rebecca" I whispered.

" you sure? you look really cold" she said with concern in her voice.

I was getting ready to anwser her question, but was cut off when I felt some one put a blanket over my shoulders, I looked up and saw that it was kenny looking down at me and sheltering me with the large blanket covering me completly. I looked at him with kindess and thanked him, as rebecca watched with a light smile on her face.

"Thank you kenny" I said with a small smile.

" No problem darlin, It's my job to take care of you"

Right after that he sat right down on the log next to fire to keep watch on the rabbit, I started to notice something, he needed his bandages changed and his eye needs to be cleaned out again, I slowly got up and made my way to the medical supplies so I could take care of him, he did me a favor so I'm paying him back.I came back to Kenny and sat the first aid kit next to him and started to work on him.

"What are you doing clem?' he asked.

"Taking care of you" I said as I started to remove his bandages slowly.

" You don't have to do that sweetheart, I can do it" he told me.

"No... just let me take care of you.. ok?" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

He sighed in defeat "Alright hon"

I continued to remove the bandages, while talking to him at the same time.

"If I said that I had the radio, then maybe carver wouldn't have been so vishous to.." I was cut off by kenny.

"Don't ever think like that darlin, theres no telling what that ass wipe would have done to you"

I gasped as I got done removing the bandges, his eye was starting to heal slowly, but not fast enough.

"so how's it look, am I still gonna pretty when this heals?"

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, please let me know If you any request or ideas for the next one.**


	3. I'll never let you go

I'll never Let you go

'So how's It look am I still gonna be pretty when this heals" he asked with sarcasms.

I just stood there in disgust of what I was looking at, his eye didn't look too bad, but I had to clean it again and dress it back up so it wouldn't get infected or him getting sick, or worse.

" let me just clean this and I'll wrap it back up ok?"

"I take that as a "no" then" he said with disbelief.

I just sighed and did what I could for him, I just wanted everything to be okay, just for one whole day. but I knew that was impossible.

But at least I had Kenny, and a decent group, for now.

But how long is it going to take before this group crumbles into pieces and everyone dies all around me. I shuddered at that feeling and was almost done taking care of Kenny's wound, he looked at me.

"Hey are you ok? you looked like you're deep in thought"

"yeah I am" I said quietly.

'What's on youre mind?"

"Just everything" I said as I put that last wrap on his head.

"you wanna tell me about?" He said as I sat next to him, as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't feel safe here, I never feel safe anywhere anymore"

"I know, I know, but when we make it up to Wellington everything is gonna be alright, then maybe we could be safe up there" he said with hope.

I looked down at my feet, and sighed again. "I wish I could just keep everyone from dying"

He looked at me with his one eye and said.

'None of this is you're fault clem, you're doing you're best out here, shit you're doing a lot better than everyone else around here"

I looked at him, but I just felt so empty, I could have done something, just something. I felt Kenny pull me into a hug and brushing my pigtails with hand and telling me it's gonna be okay.

'I'm never gonna let you go clementine, even if means I have to die, then so be it.

"NO!" I screamed at him. " I already lost my parents,I already lost lee!, and I'm not losing you!" I stood up and started to run towards the woods in anger and fear, I'm not gonna let no one else die because of me.

"Clem!" Kenny screamed out to me.

But I was already gone, I was running, my breath was short and my legs started to ache from the pain of running. I didn't want to put no one in danger, everyone is better off without me. if I didn't run off back a savannah to look for my parents, then lee and everyone else would be alive and not rotting or turning into walkers. Speaking of walkers, there were a few coming towardes me, but I ran passed them like it was nothing, beside's I still had the pistole on me and the axe luke gave me.

after what seemed like forever of running, I was finally tuckered out, I needed a break and some water to cool me off, even if it was fall I was still really hot and tired as if it was a hot summer day. I started to feel weak, I started to wheeze and cough out again, I was still sick and making the situation a lot worse on my self, my knees started to give in as I stumbled to the ground and closed my eyes.

I wasn't completely knocked out yet.

I started to hear voices, calling out my name, I wanted to yell for help, but I couldn't.

Then I heard a gasp coming out behind me, as I was lifted into strong arms. I open my eyes to see the figure lifting me up, but everything went blurry.

'You're gonna be okay clem, just hang in their " The voice said.

Darkness completely surrounded me as I closed my eyes again and drifted to sleep.

**A few hours later...**

It was night time as,I woke up next to the fire crackling, I was wrapped up in a sleeping bag and two blankets and with a small pink pillow I rested my head on. I started to sit up to see where I was at.

I was back at the civil war site, great, just freaking great.

"Glad to see you awake"said a voice behind me.

I looked up and saw Kenny walking out and coming towards me with some meat on a small plastic plate, I was guessing it was the rabbit from this morning I was about to eat.

He sat next to me, and put his hand on my back for support, I felt so tired.

"Don't ever scare me like that" He said as he gave me the plate of meat.

''I'm sorry", I was just upset"I said as I looked down at the meat in my lap." I..I.."

"It's okay," He whispered softly for comfort.

"If you ever do that again I swear I'll..' He couldn't finish his sentence without screaming at me.

I sat the meat aside and hugged him, I didn't want to upset him, I just wanted to get away from all the drama.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I sobbed.

"It's okay, everything is alright now, just don't scare us like that again okay?" he whispered in my ear.

I continued to sob and be held in his embrace, he gently rubbed my back and told me how everyone was looking for me and how worried everyone was, it made me realized that a lot of people still care about me. mostly Kenny. After he cosold me I started to eat my rabbit meat.

I looked down at the meat, it was the leg of the roasted rabbit, the skin was all crisped and the dark meat looked so good.

'I'll be back, don't go anywhere okay, I 'll right back" he said as he walked off.

I started to eat my dinner near the fire, I then looked up and saw Luke coming down to me and smiled.

"You ok clem?" he asked.

"I'm okay"

"You scared the living shit out off everyone when you ran off like that" he said crossing his arms.

"I know and I'm sorry, I was just upset."

'You really scared the shit out of Kenny, you know, I never thought I see someone get so freaked out"

I looked down at my empty plate, I didn't mean to hurt Kenny like that, I just didn't want to put no one in danger anymore. Luke notice my expression and kneeled down to me.

'hey, hey, don't get all sad on me know, I know you didn't mean to say it like that, you did nothing wrong"

"easy for you to say."I snapped at him.

"look you know Kenny cares about you, and you care about Kenny, so you know there's some one here that cares about you, we all care about you clem."

"I know that, I just don't want to lose him or anyone else."

"I know you do, none of us do"

I didn't say anything and just rolled off to my side and went to sleep.


	4. What ever happened to him?

What ever happened to him?

A few hour have passed since I went to sleep, after the my argument with Luke earlier. I was still upset and trying my best to be strong. But all I can think about is Kenny. It was night time, the wind was calm as the clouds started to roll by and reveal the moon in the sky.

I only got about two hours of sleep since I came back from the argument, I turned to my side and saw Kenny, wide awake. I was still feeling sick, but it's starting to pass off.

"Hey" he whispered.

I smiled a little at him. "hi"

"feeling any better?" he asked.

"yeah a little bit" I said with a weak voice.

I adjusted my body a little bit on the sleeping bag and tilt my head on my elbow, trying to make my self more comfortable. Kenny looked at me with pain in his one eye as he came a little closer to see if I was really okay.

"you really scared the shit out of me when you took off like that" he said quietly. "The only thing I could think about was you being found dead, or worse bitten".

I didn't look at him, the only thing I could do was hold back tears and swallow the knot in my throat.

"If I ever lost you like that again I swear I'l-" he started to choke on his words.

"I'm sorry, I just can't lose you,I don't want you or anyone else to die, and I feel like everything is my fault" I cried.

"ssshhh it's okay hun, everything is okay now" he said trying to sooth me.

"none of this is you're fault Clementine, I took the blame for the radio because I was getting too desperate to get out of carver's camp and the only thing I wanted to do was get you somewhere safe."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, I was trying to hold it back and not to show weakness.

"Lee would have wanted me to do that, to protect you" he said.

"I know" i whispered to him.

"So don't blame you're self okay?" he asked.

I moved myself closer to the bearded man and cuddled right next to him as he soothed me and kept telling me it's gonna be alright, I buried my face into his shoulder and he rubbed my back, but I had something on my mind, something I wanted to ask him after the last two years. Christa and Omid never told me the whole story of how ben died, they just told me there was an accident and he didn't make it.

"what ever happened to Ben?" I asked. "I mean I know he's dead and all, but what happened to him?"

He looked down at me with sorrow and regret, he looked like he wanted to scream at me, but finally told me after what seemed like forever.

"he fell off the balcony when we got out of the attic, he was the last one to jump off, but he fell and got a one of the metal bars right through him" he said coldly."then me and lee went down there to see of he was alive"

"was he alive?" I asked.

"yeah he was, but he couldn't feel anything, I tried to lift him up, but it only made it worse and drew in walkers into the ally way"

I could only look at Kenny in shock, and thought though of all the pain and suffering that poor Ben went through, I can only imagine what kind of pain he went through.

"so what did you do after the walkers started coming in?" I said.

'I told lee to get the hell out of there so he could find you, he wouldn't go so I pushed him in and locked him out of the ally so I could take care of ben".

"what do you mean "taking care of him?" I looked at him with concern.

"I had to shoot him Clem, so he didn't have to suffer" he said coldly. "I only had one bullet left, It was either him or me" When I looked at him, he almost reminded me of duck back on Hershel farm and I wondered to myself,If this was duck would Hershel save him after I caused the death of Shawn?"

I hugged him tighter, I wanted him to know that I cared about him. i'm glad he's alive and I'm glad that I'm not alone in this world.

"I'm just happy that I found you Kenny" I said softly.

He smiled at me and brushed some of the hair of my face.

"I'm glad I found you too Clem, I don't know what I would do if I haven't found you".

I started to fall asleep on his chest as he started to lay down, he wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm and safe, he cradled me in his arms while I listened to his heart beat like a drum. I was starting to feel safe and loved for once, the last time I felt like this was when lee was still alive,I wish he was still here. But I know he is watching over me and Kenny right now, and I will keep Kenny alive even if it means the cost of my own life.

"try to get some sleep sweetheart" he said as he patted my back.

I finally shut my eyes and drifted to sleep in Kenny's arms,I felt his protection as his arms were curled up around me, I felt safe as I listened to the wind blow and the trees shake at the night, I felt at peace.

**I'm sorry about the delay you guys, my power went out after our power pole was hit by a drunk driver on Wednesday, so i had to update at my school, but I just recently graduated on Sunday. but thank you for the reviews and comments! you guys are awesome thank you! **


	5. Nightmares and Whisky

Nightmares and Whisky.

_I was in the middle of a field, I was alone in the middle of nowhere, no one was around._

_I was alone. where is everyone? why am I here?_

_I turned around and noticed something to my horror, I was back in Savannah. everything flashed for a second and I was in a dark room._

_I was in the jewelry store, The one I had to kill lee in, all the horrible memories started to flood back into my mind, I wanted to start crying, i had to leave or I was going to die. I started to make my way through the office door, but before I could get through it I noticed something._

_Lee's body was gone._

_"Clementine" said a cold familiar voice._

_I turned to my left and there he is. Lee was completely rotten and bloody, his arm was still gone and his cloths were torn and ragged, his eyes were empty white and glossy. he reached his one arm out to me and tackled mr to the ground, making gurgling noises and trying to chop at my neck. I tried to get away but he was too strong._

_"Clem don't struggle or you'll make it worse" he said coldly._

_"lee stop please!" I cried._

_"this is going to be quit Clem, I promise" he whispered before his rotten teeth sank into my neck, making me bleed out as I cried in pain and gave him one last plea._

_"l..lee please...stop this" I choked out._

_He stroked my cheek and gave me one last looked before he finished me off._

_"I love you clementine," he said as he ripped open my rib cage and ate my internal organs as I died and bleed out on to the cold hard floor in the jewelry store._

I shot open awake and screamed, I could feel Kenny patting my back and trying to calm me down. But I was still dreaming, i though it was lee at first, so I started to scream even louder telling him to get away.

"It;s okay sweetheart, it was just a nightmare, it's all over shhhhh it's okay."he said as he coddled me.

I buried my face in his chest as I started to sob even louder.

"shhhh let all out honey" he said as he rubbed my back.

"I'm s..sorry..I'm so..sor...sorry" I said in between sobs.

"everything is alright now, the nightmare is over, no need to cry now" he told me gently. " do wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head no, the last thing i need to tell Kenny right now is me having nightmares about lee eating me and turning into a walker. I can't even say his name anymore with out crying.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up" I whispered.

"theirs no need to apologies hun, we all have nightmares,everything is alright now" he said to me.

" I know, but still" I said to him quietly.

He kissed my forehead and told me to try to get back to sleep, he put the another blanket over me to keep me safe and warm. when I was little, back when my parents were still alive, they would always tell me a story to put me to sleep or my mom would sing me a old lullaby and I would be out like a light.

But they weren't here anymore, there are dead, just like everyone else I have come across,but that's the reason why I ran off yesterday, I wanted to leave to keep kenny safe so he wouldn't get hurt because of me.

I went back to sleep and tried to put all of this behind me.

**The next morning.**

I woke up to the smell of the fire, i was still wrapped up in Kenny's arms.

He was still on protective mode from yesterday. he didn't want me out of his sight and wanted me to stay put.

I felt secured and safe the his arms, it kinda of reminds me of how I use to get nightmare when I was younger and I would always run to my parents room and sleep in between them so they could keep me safe from the monsters.

When I started to move I noticed my throat was starting to hurt again, it was all raspy and sore form all the scream from last night, I feel like crap.

I started to get up and awoke Kenny. he opened his one eye and greeted me with his southern voice.

"morning clem" he said as he slowly got up and scratched his beard.

I tried to speak but all that came out was a rasp of pain coming out.

"holy shit, you must be really sick" he put his hand on my forehead."you're still warm"

I looked up at him with discomfort in my eyes.

"wait right here darlin, and be right back" he said as he got up.

I sat right next to fire, trying to warm up as much as possible. After at least five minutes later Kenny came out with a bottle of whisky, oh boy.

"I know what you're thinking, why the hell am I giving you this shit?" he said to me.

I looked up at him and could only stare.

"well hears the deal, were out of medicine and the only thing we have to get rid of the pain for now is whisky, I know it taste bad, but it will do the trick until Luke and Mike get back." he said to me directly. "it not gonna taste good, but it will help"

He grabbed a small cup on the table and poured me half a cup to start out with. he slowly handed me the drink and stood there to make sure I drink it all.

"it's okay Clem, take you're time". he said.

I looked at the cup of whisky in my hand and decided to chug the whole thing down, the tasted was horrible, I almost spitted it out, but was able to swallow the large shot of whisky, it slid down my throat and started to burn it all the way down. I wanted to throw up. when I was done I handed the cup back to Kenny.

"their all done, don't worry Luke and Mike went on a run to see if they can get you any medicine for your sore throat"

I was starting to feel a little weak in the knees and sat on my sleeping bag. the fire was able to keep me warm as the alcohol burned my throat and loosening it. all I wanted to do was go back to sleep.

**I know this is probably a really bad chapter, but I just wanted to post something so i didn't leave you guys hanging, this is probably really stupid of me writing things about clem getting wasted to some how help her throat until luke and mike get back.**


	6. Trying to end it all

Trying to end it all

It has been three hours since I drank the whisky that Kenny gave me, i wasn't feeling as tipsy as I was before, but I only thing I wanted was the pain my throat to go away. a few seconds later I herd Luke and Mike coming back. I looked up at him with worry in my eyes.

"did...you ...get any medicine?" I asked with weak eyes.

"yeah, we were able to get some antibiotics and some ibuprofen" he said as he gave me my medicine.

"thank you" I said with relief.

"no problem" he said as he walked away.

I started to open up the bottle of antibiotics and grabbed the water bottle out of my pink book bag and started to take my medicine. after I was done with that I decided to lay down for a while and rest.

"I wonder where Kenny went?" I asked my self quietly.

He told me he would be right back, but it's been at least three hours now,where could he be at a time like this? he wouldn't just leave me like this, would he?

I'm still blaming myself for sarita's death, maybe if I just killed the walker then maybe she would have been able to Kenny how much she loved him and all, she would have been alive a little longer at least and not bleeding out and being devoured by walkers.

I shut my eyes and tried to focus on the positive things here.

For one, I'm alive. and for two I have people that care about me.

But how long is that going to last until everyone is dead?

Why should I continue on living when everyone I know is going to die because of me.I killed Lee,I killed ben,I killed Omid and almost everyone else.

I"m a killer.

I grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and wrote to everyone in the group on why I'm doing this and telling them I'm doing them all a favor.

I slowly got up from my sleeping spot and grabbed my pistol and started to run back toward the woods, the same place where I ran off from everyone, i had to die to keep everyone safe, I know everyone will be sad, but it has to be done or else everyone is gonna die.

**Kenny's P.O.V**

I just made my way back to the camp where I left clementine at.

I was gone for a while because Rebecca wasn't feeling too well, so she asked me to help her and I did. but Luke and Mike are back so they can take care of her while I"m taking care of clem.

I hope she's feeling better.

When I got back to see if clem was alright, she was gone.

"Clem!,where are you?" I looked around and saw no trace of her.

I then looked down and saw a piece of paper in her sleeping bag,it was letter written to the whole group.

_Dear everyone._

_I'm sorry that I'm leaving you all like this, I am a danger to the group. I am a killer, who gets everyone killed. everyone around me either dies or get's them selves killed because of me, I am useless too this group.I am doing you guys all a favor by killing myself and ending it all,why? because all of you will live a lot longer without me, I'm going to see lee and my parents,they'll take good care of me like before. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry._

_Good bye forever_

_Clementine._

I threw the letter away and ran to the forest in a leap of fear and anxiety.

"oh god clem please be alive when I get there!" I said. my heart was pounding out of my chest as I was screaming for clementine.

I already lost Katjia to suicide and I'll be damned if I lose my little girl to this. She might not be my flesh and blood,but that doesn't me I don't love her with every fiber in my body.

"CLEMENTINE!" I screamed out.

**Clementines P.O.V**

I was in the middle of the forest with a loaded pistol in my hand.

I was trying to end my life. I was going to see lee and my parents, I was finally going to be free of the apocalypses, no more dying, no more suffering, no more fighting

Just pure sweet heaven.

I stuck the gun to my head and started to count to ten.

"one"

"two"

"three"

"four"

"five"

"six"

"seven"

"eight"

"ni-" I was cut off from a all to familiar voice.

"CLEMENTINE" said a southern voice.

"Kenny..." I whispered.

I listen for Kenny's voice again, and then I saw him. He looked so pale and broken. His one eye widen when he saw the gun to my head.

"Clem honey put the gun down" He said calmly. he said as he walked closer to me.

"I'm trying to end this! everyone is dead because of me!" I screamed out. "this is my fault!"

"none of this is you're fault!, I'm the one who put the group at risk back at carver's camp!, it was my idea to take the risk and go through the horde of walkers! He lashed out at me.

I started to sob and clutched the gun in my hands, i felt so horrible and miserable. why is this happening to me!? what have I become?!

"sweetheart just put the gun down please, I already lost Katjia and duck and I don't wanna lose you" he said as I saw a few tears coming out of his one eye. I can't leave him like this, I have to stay alive, for him.

I looked at the gun again and threw it, I ran into Kenny's arms and screamed and cried as I buried my face into his shoulder. i felt so bad for causing him to remember the death of katjia.

" I..I"m sorry, I..Im so sorry Kenny..I...I-"

"it's okay honey its okay, everything is gonna be fine now, I'll always care about you and I'll always protect you"

"I love you Kenny" I whispered into his ear.

" I love you too Clem" He said gently, as he ruffled my hat.

"can we go back now?" I asked.

"yeah, lets go home sweetheart" he said.

I looked up at him and looked at his hand and grabbed it, I wanted to hold his hand and never let go of it, just like lee when I first met him, I held Kenny's hand and gently squeezed it and looked up at him.

"lets go home" I said with a happy beam in my amber eyes.

**I know clem is stronger then this and I know she would never turn to suicide. but I wanted her to show something different emotions and try to make her Kenny's relationship a lot stronger and i hope this isn't to stupid or corny. plus I don't know this will be the last chapter of this maybe maybe not I don't know yet. also today is my birthday so yay!**


End file.
